Overthinking
by emptyshota
Summary: Hiro has a habit of overthinking at night. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Big Hero 6. All of the characters belong to their rightful owners. WARNING: Yaoi, Incest, BXB. (Don't read it if you don't like it, bruh)


**Hey! So uh this is my first story ever and if it is terrible, I apologize. Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy this fic! *awkward smile***

**WARNING: BOY X BOY, Incest, R-18. (If you're not fond of the following, I kindly suggest you to leave) **

* * *

It was nighttime in San Fransokyo. All the lights have been switched off and the rooms are all dark except for one room in the corner. The window was left open and a full-moon could be seen from inside. Everyone in this residence is asleep except for one living soul, Hiro Hamada. He was hiding under the covers with rapid breathing. The room is dark except for a nightlight which has not been turned off yet. A moan could be heard coming from under the covers.

The teen held a phone in his left hand and currently the picture he'd been using as his self-satisfaction was of his older brother, Tadashi. He was stuck in a rather embarrassing pose after a few shots and he was left in a panting mess. Hiro found the picture in his brother's folders after stalking each and every of his personal folders. And in fact, he found it rather arousing.

He was only wearing a pair of shorts and other than that he was naked. He laid in his bed under the covers and continued to caress the visible bulge in his crotch. He was half mad at himself for being a pervert who lusted after his own brother. But at the same time he was terribly in love with his brother.

He was scared for a fact, if the older boy founded out about Hiro's feelings, he would reject him and tell him to live a normal life. Hiro shook off the horrible thought and thought to himself, "My sweet brother would never do that to me, for sure." He ran a finger up and down the picture of his older brother; imagining he was stroking Tadashi's cheek.

The temperature in his room was getting hotter and it made Hiro feel frustrated. He set his phone to the side and threw the covers off him. The bulge in his crotch was more visible now and a familiar liquid stained the tip. He took a few deep breaths and quickly got up from his bed and grabbed something from the drawer near him. He took the bottle of lube he bought last summer just in case and pulled his shorts hastily. His dick was half-hard and he was amazed at how bigger it is when it is erect.

Hiro bit his lip and squeezed a generous amount of lube into his right hand. He smeared the amount of it on his shaft. He moved his hand up and down and began to experiment with it. He smeared the tip with lube and rubbed it with his thumb.

He moaned at the pleasure he received and started to jerk his hand in a rougher pace. "Ahh.. Yes!" He pictured Tadashi, tied up and spread out on the bed with a lusty look on his face almost like he was begging for Hiro to fuck him senselessly.

Just thinking about it nearly made Hiro climax. But he didn't want to climax just from his hand. He opened the cap of lube and squeezed it into his palm. He got up, laid in all fours and spread his legs.

The lusty teen inserted a finger inside his twitching hole and began thrusting at a slow pace. He added another finger and thrusted in and out. He had to admit, it felt rather uncomfortable at first but it gets better.

He added one more fingers and thrusted at a rougher pace. He couldn't control his moans and he was thrusting his fingers in and out of his hole. It felt so good and he thought of himself riding Tadashi and being in complete control over his climax. He took out his fingers and grabbed a dildo he kept under his bed.

It was thick and long and he felt like it was just the right size for him. He smeared it with lube and inserted the dildo slowly inside of him. "Tadashi.. Oh!" The dildo was inside and he felt like he was in heaven. He imagined himself riding Tadashi and Tadashi moaning in bliss under him as Hiro took control over Tadashi's orgasm. He got super horny at the thought.

He was laying on all fours, with his legs spread out and dick stained with pre-cum. He supported himself on his right elbow and used the other hand to thrust the dildo in and out of his ass.

"Mmm.. Fuck yeah, Tadashi!" He almost screamed at the blissful feeling when the tip of the dildo touched his prostate. He bit his lip to keep himself from screaming out loud. His dick was begging for release.

He grabbed his phone and looked at the picture of Tadashi one last time and jerked himself to it. The feeling of being fucked by a dildo and jerked at the same time was amazing. He moaned at the blissful feeling. "Fuck.. Dashi! I'm cumming.. Aghh!" He thrusted the dildo in and out of his ass and jerked his dick. He felt his climax coming and quickly rubbed the tip of his cock.

"Ahhhn! Tadashi!~" He moaned wantonly and jerked his cock and cum shoot out from the tip. A blinding flash of light washed over him. His body jerked upwards and his vision turned white. He was flooded with pleasure. He collapsed into his bed and panted. His heart was beating out of his chest and the feeling was unbearable.

After a moment, he recovered from his orgasm and felt like the whole thing drained his energy. Hiro could feel himself getting more tired as time passes. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to hear your opinions on this fic. Review please! ~**


End file.
